Twinccup Drabbels
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: Just some silly drabbels about the twins and our cute little hero, Hiccup. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! A Boy, A Dare and A Bra. Do i need to say anything else? PlZ review.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS !

* * *

Pairing: Tuffnut/Hiccup

Rating: T

* * *

_**Weddings suck!**_

* * *

On the island of Berk , parents would usually wed their kids at a very young age.(Cause let's face it , if your whole village fights dragon every single night, chances are that you may not live to see your thirties.) The main reason was so they could produce offspring; usually they would wed by the age of 15-18. Usually wedding weddings would be a happy thing, all the food and mead you can eat or drink, but not for the kids. They had to spend to the wedding being shown around to possible future husband and wives. So for kids, weddings **SUCK.**

The whole village was gathered for a wedding reception; some were congratulating the newly wed couple when others were getting drunk on ale; yup, a Viking wedding was a best kind of wedding.

In the far corner of the room sat Tuffnut and Snotlout, leaning against a wall talking, each with a mug of mead in there hand.

" Grossbug, really got lucky, look at her." Snotlout pointed to the newly wed 16 year olds.

"Ahhh. …yeah, sure he certainly caught himself a good one. I mean look at the long red flowing hair—"

"That's Grossbug. The bride is the blond."

"…..oh….. Hairy for girl." Tuffnut brought the mug to his lips and took a big gulp. "The mead must be getting to me."

"You know, we're almost 16 ourselves it's time we find ourselves some brides." Snotlout also took a swing of his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tuffnut just rolled his eyes and snorted.

" Easier said then done. Anyway, our parents decide that shit, we just have to go along with it." Tuff swallowed the last bit of mead in his mug. " Ok, I'm ready for another one."

Both teens pushed themselves off the wall and walked over to the mead barrels. Snotlout took the cork out of the barrel and poured the strong wine into their mugs. "Dude, I mean it, seriously we gotta start think about our future and stuff. Of course I don't got a problem, not with this gorgeous face." As Snotlout flexed him muscles the male twin just rolled his eyes and made his way to the nearest empty table and sat down.

"Of course you don't have a problem and it's not because of your "gorgeous" face."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that there are only two girls on this island my age, one is my own twin sister and the other one is a bitch witch with a sword up her ass!" Tuffnut drank half of his mead in one single gulp and smacked the mug down on the wooden table. "My parents keep bitching about it! I'm boned!"

" Stop being such a drama Viking. What about older chicks?"

" Can't! Hairy pits over there was the last of them."

"Younger?"

"All of them 5 year olds."

"You're too picky."

Tuffnut banged his head on the wooden table over and over again. "Weddings sucks."

"Actually now that I think of it, Astrid is with Hiccup; even if you wanted to, you can't."

Tuffnut stopped banging his hade on the table. When he did, the first thing he saw was Hiccup. The small Viking hero was sitting next to his father, who was giving a speech for the newly weds and Astrid, who seemed to be glued to his arm.

"Hiccup. That's it, Hiccup!" Snotlout raised an eyebrow to the blond male twin. "Yeah and Astrid. Can you believe it? All he did was defeat the strongest and deadliest dragon ever know to Viking kind and showed us that the dragons we were fighting for all our lives were actually harmless. Is that any reason for him to get the girl in the end?"

Tuffnut had blocked out Snotlout's voice and really just about everything around him. All he was focused on was the other Viking at the other end of the room. Hiccup looked a little bit uncomfortable being in the front table (in front of everyone) and with Astrid wrapped around his arm. Probably because he was used to being left in the back table where nobody could see him.

After the whole " Green Death" thing, Hiccup had been getting very special treatment from every one in the village. And although some people ( Snotlout) would usually let all this fame go to his head, Hiccup was still humbled , shy, and clumsy. Completely unaffected by all the attention.

" And those are the reasons why **I** should be with Astrid—Tuff, Tuff are you even listening to me? Tuff!"

"What if I married Hiccup?"

The buff Viking shot all of the mead out of his mouth and started to chough. "What?."

" I said "what if I married Hiccup."?

" Ok, no more mead for you," said Snotlout as he took the mug out of the blonde's hand, still looking at him with wide eyes.

"No man, I'm serious . Look, he's cute, nice , polite and he's not hairy . Put some curves on him and some breasts, he'll make a good wife."

" …..what?"

"Also he has a really flexible body, one time I saw him doing stretches, you know for his leg. Man, I didn't know that a human could bend like that."

Snotlout coved his eyes and hit his head on the wooden table. "I can't believe that I'm hearing this from you!"

" I also heard that he can cook very well."

"And I can't believe you're continuing!"

"What? It's not like it's frowned upon. The elders don't even talk about it."

"….And there is a good reason for that!"

" I bet he has a nice firm butt—."

" Uh hello? That's my cousin you're talking about! And stop talking about him."

"Why are you so uptight about this? We've talked about this kind of stuff before."

" Yeah, about girls."

Tuffnut snatched his mug out of Snotlout's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Tuff, even if Hiccup was a girl and by the way I'm still very l very uncomfortable with this conversation, there would still be a dozen more reasons why this can't work out." Tuffnut just snort.

"Like what?"

"Ok, well let's see, first, being the only child of the chief of the village , you've got to be some kind of war hero to get his father's approval; and number two he's with Astrid. I mean, look at them."

The teens gazed fell again on the other couple. Astrid was whining about something on the lines of Hiccup needing to live up and drink a little and although the boy refused , she shoved the cup into his hand, told him to get some balls and left the table. This little scene clearly seemed to go unnoticed by the older Vikings, who were stuffing their faces with meat.

"Besides if someone's going to break them up, it's going to be me. And let's stop talking about this, your sister is coming."

Sure enough the female twin sat down in between the two male Vikings, knocking her brother over the bench in the process.

"What's up?" she asked as she swiped her brother's mug and drank.

" Nothing much, your brother is just drunk as a fuck—"

"I'm not drunk!"

"What about you?"

Ruffnut sighed as she dropped her head on the table , just like her brother had done previously. "My parents are trying to set me up with Fishlegs."

Tuffnut laughed as he got up from the floor. " Really, Fishlegs?"

"Yup, they're really desperate, since I'm they only hope of having any grand-children."

"Hey! Take that back, garbage breath!"

"Oh yeah? Make me!"

The twin climbed on the table, fist against first and the sound of the helmets crashing together.

"You're lucky I can't make a scene, or mom and dad will find me. But when we get home I'm going to make you bleed."

"Bring it on, little sis."

The twins slowly sat down again, both still shooting deadly looks at each other. Snotlout was used to the twins wanting to kill each other (just like the whole village was used to.)

"So were is Fishlegs?" asked Snotlout.

" Hiding, his parents are looking from him, ours too."

"Where did he hide?"

Ruffnut pointed her finger towards the barrels of mead. "He's hiding in the top barrel. Geeky meathead got the good hiding spot."

" Doesn't want you huh? Who can blame him." Tuffnut again got hit upside his head by his sister, resulting in the male twin falling of the bench, again.

"Don't know, don't care, neither of us want this marriage." Ruff eyes fell on the couple across the room. "Astrid is fucking lucky, she's using Hiccup. She's set for life."

Snotlout raised an eyebrow . "What do you mean by that?"

The male twin astared at his sister, wondering what she meant by "using Hiccup."

The blond female Viking, who was gulping down her drink, smacked her mug down on the table and looked at the two boys with a deadly look.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that they're still together!"

" WHAT!" Screamed Tuffnut , making almost everyone in the main hall turn their heads."….my bad…" he said in a small voice. Suddenly Ruffnut grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her.

"Shut up dragon butt, or else our parent will find me." She said as he let go of her brother.

"Yeah, whatever. What did you say before?"

Ruffnut waved her two fingers , motioning to Tuffnut and Snotlout to move closer , she spoke in a hush tone.

"They broke up like months ago, Astrid said it was because Hiccup wasn't treating her like a " girlfriend", whatever that means. Anyway the whole thing is a show, this way both of their parents are happy. I mean, look at them."

The three young Vikings turned their eyes to Hiccup and Astrid once more. Atsrid was inspecting her nails while Hiccup was just doodling in his sketch book; but whenever someone came near them, they would quickly come closer together and Astrid would wrap her arms around Hiccup and put on a huge fake smile.

"What about when the get older? They have to get married."

" And they're going to, then they will make little Viking babies and probably get killed in an attack by another village or a monster of some sort, circle of a Viking's life; it's a beautiful thing," said the blond twin as she made a circle in the air using her index finger.

" So, you're saying that Hiccup is available," said Tuffnut.

"Unn…Yeah, miss " Berk's best" won't let me have him , so I got stuck with Fishlegs."

So the female Viking continued to rant on about how stupid it was to get married, to Snoutlout ( who seemed to be falling asleep .)

She stopped when se saw the look on her twin's face and raised an eyebrow. "Tuff, what's with look?"

Tuffnut talked in smooth sickly sweet voice to his sister. "What ever do you mean, dear sister of mine?" Ruffnut gave her bother a cold look as he got up from his seat and started to walk across the room towards the young fake couple. When he reached their table he leaned down and whispered something in the petite male Viking's ear. Hiccup nodded and got up, slightly limping as he did, clearly not used to his new leg yet; he followed the blond Viking into a dark quiet corner of the main hall.

" What in Thor's hammer just happened?" Snotlout raised his mug and shot Ruffnut a pity look.

"Let's just say, Tuff's going to know how a metal kick in crotch is going to feel, and you're going to lose a brother and gain sister." And with that she gulped down her last bit of mead.

~0~0~0~0~0

"Oh, oh Ouch! Be careful! Women are supposed to be good at this stuff!"

"If you don't like it then do it yourself, I'm going home!"

Ruffnut threw the cold raw stake at her brother and left the hall. Tuffnut picked up the stake and put it gently over his black eye. He turned over to Snotlout who was smiling smugly.

"Don't . Say. A . Word!"

"I thought he was going to kick you in the crotch. But Odin's bread I had know idea Hiccup could even make a fist, let alone punch!"

"Oh, I feel so honored," Tuffnut said sarcastically as he lied flat down on the table, still holding the stake on his eye firmly.

" Well I'm leaving, seeing you in pain is only funny for a short while. "

The injured Viking was left alone in the empty hall, the weeding celebration long finished.

As Tuffnut lied there, on the table hold his aching head and trying to stop the swelling form his black eye , he heard the sound of metal clacking on stone; he quickly got up, his head throbbing painfully in the process.

"Ouch."

He opened his one good eye and sure in enough in front of his was the village's small hero , Hiccup, and he didn't look happy. Tuffnut , not wanting to get hurt in any other parts of his body, took his helmet off his head and put it in front of his crotch.

"Ok, ok, Hiccup I know you're pissed off, I mean it's not everyday that a guy asks you to become his wife, not that you wouldn't be any good as a wife—I mean you would! No- no, I mean—"

Hiccup climbed on to the table and straddled the older Viking's lap, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer, their lips almost touching.

"Shut up , Tuff."

And with that he pulled the blond Viking closer, smashing their lips together, knocking the wind out of him. Tuffnut was shocked at first but then slowly started to melt against the warmth of Hiccup's lips. Tuffnut's hands slowly crept their way around the smaller Viking's waist, but just when he was going to deepen their fiery kiss Hiccup pulled away, leaving both of them breathless.

The red haired Viking cautiously looked around the grand hall; it was totally empty, expect for some older Vikings in the corner who had passed out from drinking too much. Perfect. He slowly leaned down and whispered in the teen Viking's ear, " Come over when the sun goes down. Come around the back so you don't wake up Toothless. I'll leave my window open for you." He lightly nibbled on his ear, enjoying the moan Tuffnut made.

Hiccup got off Tuffnut's lap and made his was towards the exit.

"Woah." Tuffnut put both hands behind his head and lied down on the table. staring at the rocky ceiling, smiling to himself.

Turned out wedding weren't so bad.

* * *

A.N: I hope you liked it ! PLZ review !

I want to say a big thank you to my beta reader RadiantBeam , you rock !


	2. A Boy, A Bra and A Bet  HiccRuff

Nope guys, I don't know anything, only the story.

* * *

Pairing: Hiccup/Ruffnut

Rating:T

A Boy, a Bra and a Bet.

* * *

"C'mon Hiccup, you got to do it! It's a dare!"

"Jeez guys, I don't know. It looks very risky!"

Poor Hiccup was once again caught between a wall and the high school's most fearful bullies, Snotlout and Tuffnut, who had cornered him outside the girls' locker room.

"Do it Hiccup, don't be a wuss. There's no point in living if you don't get into a little trouble," said the blond adrenaline junkie.

"Yeah, getting yelled at by my father on a daily basis isn't enough for me, oh no, I have to get yelled at in his office too," said the red haired boy sarcastically

Yes that's right, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was son of Stoick "The Vast" , the school's principle . Isn't he just the luckiest kid in the world? The answer is …no.

Usually kids or other relatives of teachers or principles would be able to get away with anything (like Snotlout, the principle's nephew and Hiccup's cousin.) But not Hiccup; he already sucked at every subject and sport in school, and the fact that he was clumsy as hell and accidentally kept breaking everything in sight was just an extra reason for everyone to bully him. And that's how he ended up here, trapped between Snotlout, captain of the football team and Tuffnut, captain of the soccer team. His own "personal" bullies.

"Do it, chicken. It's a dare, you can't back down from a dare!"

Hiccup just raised an eyebrow at Tuffnut. "Since when is you guys shoving me against a wall and yelling at me called a dare?"

"Since WE said it was. Now do it!"

Snotlout gave the smaller teen a slap to the back, sending him stumbling into the girls' locker room.

"And don't get caught by my sister, she'll cut your balls right off!" screamed Tuffnut from the other side of the door.

"Thank for the tip," said Hiccup sarcastically as he got up and dusted himself off. Oh, why? Why is doing the stupid and probably deadly? What was the dare you ask? Simple; stealing one of Astrid's bras…..without getting caught.

"I knew I should have made my will first thing in the morning."

The young red haired teen slowly walked through the empty locker room to the other end of the room, where the door to the gym was. Hiccup opened the door just a bit and spotted the two blond girls in the middle of the gym. Astrid and Ruffnut were doing pushing while "big boobied" Bertha kept blowing on her whistle, keeping the girls in sync.

Hiccup closed the door and went back to his task, which was easy considering that only two lockers were being used in the whole locker room.

"How can we even make up a grade, we're only 6 kids."

"That bitch Bertha is a freaking slave driver, my back is killing me."

"You're over reacting, Ruff."

The sound of the two girls entering the room made Hiccup hide underneath one of the benches. The girls stopped in front of the lockers, took out their towels and made their way to the showers.

"_Yes, they left the lockers unlocked!" _

"No, Astrid you're under reacting, today is the only day I don't have lacrosse practice, I need to relax; the big match is in one week!"

"You think you got it rough? I have math class after this, and right after that gymnastics class."

"You're a dork."

And with that the girls opened the hot water tap and steam clouded the room. Hiccup quickly made his way towards the girls' lockers. Of course, nothing ever goes smoothly for Hiccup; he spilled on the tiled floor, but thanks to his years of falling down, he was able to hold on to the door of the open locker, making a loud noise in the process.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone falling down."

"Astrid, you're training is finally getting to you; you're starting to hear voices."

Hiccup silently cursed himself for being so clumsy, but continued his task once he heard the girls talking again. He pulled himself up and started rummaging thought Astrid's locker, trying to find his "prize". Sure enough he came across the undergarment. He held it up. His face was red; Hiccup had had a crush on the blond girl since pre-school, and so did half of the school, but Astrid always turned him and everyone else down; she was too caught up in trying to be the best at everything, and she always looked down on anyone who wasn't a good enough " challenger" for her. He was starting to question what he ever saw in her.

Astrid and Ruffnut were still in the shower stalls; Astrid was ranting on about some test that she got an A on and not A+, so Hiccup took some time to inspect the bra. It was a light blue color, nothing special about it; he took a closer look at it and saw that the small white fabric tag on it said 34 AA.

"34 A? What's that? The A stands for Astrid, I get that part, but what's the 34 for?" said Hiccup to himself. Curiosity getting the better of the small teen, he reached into Ruffnut's locker and took out the other girl's bra.

Hiccup's eyes winded at the sight of the other under garment; it was a least three times bigger than Astrid's. It was black and was covered with small white skulls. He was amazed that the female twin had such big….yeah, she always wore big baggy clothes like her brother, she never wore tight clothes, she never wore girl clothes in general, she only wore loose jerseys and jeans. Ruffnut was an exact female version of her twin brother Tuffnut. Back in elementary school (when their parents still picked out their clothes for school every day) people could tell them apart on a count of Ruffnut's pink clothing , but once the twins were allowed to choose their own clothes to wear to school, Ruffnut started wearing baggy clothes and so did her brother, and since they both had long blond hair it was tough to tell them apart from the back (and also if they were facing the front, but don't tell them that, or they'd smash your jaw in.) Also, Ruffnut was wayyyy tougher than Tuffnut, also something you shouldn't tell him. (Even if everyone in the school knew it.)

Hiccup put Astrid's plain light blue bra on the handle of her locker so he could get a closer look at the other bra. He reached to the side of the bra and took a closer look at the small tag.

"36 B? What the heck? That makes no sense, what does the "B" stand for? Is it some kind of code?"

"I KNEW THAT I HEARED SOMETHING!"

Hiccup froze at the sound of Astrid's voice. _Please let it be in my head, please let it be in my head, Please tell that I'm going insane. Anything!_

The red haired boy turned around and sure enough, he was met with two burning glares from the blond girls, both wearing nothing but towels and wet hair.

"It's Hiccup, what's he doing here? And he's holding your bra, that creep. I'm going to get Bertha, Ruffnut….try not to beat him to a pulp."

Astrid grabbed her gym clothes and dashed out of the locker room, leaving behind a very scary Ruffnut and a very scared Hiccup.

"Look, Ruff I can explain - -"

"No need. Tuffnut maybe my twin brother, but I'm not stupid like him. Let me guess, my idiot of a brother and that jackass Snotlout dared you to do it?"

Hiccup just nodded in silence.

"And judging by the fact that Astrid's bra is hanging by the handle of her locker, the dare was for you to get Astrid's bra, and you just picked up mine because you were curious."

Hiccup nodded his head again.

"And you were thinking "maybe if I do this they will stop torturing me!" but you know that is never going to happen, right?"

Hiccup nodded his head.

"So let me get this straight. You were forced into a dare that could have possibly ended up with you losing your balls and rather then making a run for it, like any other guy would, you went through with one of the most stupid and pointless dares I've ever heard."

"Yeah," Hiccup said in a small voice as Ruffnut made her way over to him.

"You're crazy….I like that."

Ruffnut pushed her lips against Hiccup's. Hiccup let out a surprised gasp and his eyes widened. Ruffnut was locking lips with him…and she was wearing nothing but a towel. Sparks flew between the two teens. Ruffnut ran her hand down Hiccup's torso and put something in the young boy's pocket; her fingers brushed across the front of his pants and making his moan, breaking the kiss.

"Heh, you have a cute moan."

"Uh um, T-Th-Thanks."

Hiccup put his hand into his pocket and took out a piece a paper.

"Is this- -?"

"Yep, it's my number. Call me sometime, we can have a "study date"," said Ruffnut as walked to her locker. "I'm going to stall Astrid; you get out of here before she gets back with Bertha."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Rufff…wow!"

Ruffnut had let her towel fall to the floor, leaving her exposed and naked to the eyes of Hiccup. Even if she was only him see her back, Hiccup was hypnotized... Hiccup let his eyes wander, the years of lacrosse had given her a broad back but her small waist gave her a beautiful figure; the figure of a young girl who had a promising future of having a beautiful body. He continued to look, his eyes going further down to the small curve of her back, but that's as far as he went 'cause at that moment a green football jersey fell down, covering Ruffnut's beautiful body.

"Bye Hiccup; also, you got some drool on the corner of you mouth."

Hiccup brought his hand to his face to wipe the drool and noticed that he still had Ruffnut's bra in his hand.

"I still have your…yeah."

"Keep it; you can give it back to me on our "study date." "And with a wink she left the room.

Hiccup had a goofy smile on his face as he hid the bra in his hoodie.

Hiccup got out of the locker room and was ambushed by Tuffnut and Snotlout and pinned against a locker.

"Well did you get?" asked Snotlout.

"No, sorry guys. They were already in the room, so I couldn't get close."

"See I told you he wouldn't do it, Snot. You're so lucky I have soccer practice today and I can't risk getting detention or else I would crush you like the fishbone you are."

The bullies let go of Hiccup. He dusted himself off and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Tuffnut, what time do you get back from practice?"

"9 p.m, why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason."

Hiccup walked away from them with a smirk on his face; he made a turn and took out the piece of paper out of his pocket and started dialing the number.

"Hey Ruff, it's Hiccup. Turns out you're going to get your bra back soon."

* * *

AN: I want to thank my beta again , SHE ROCKS. Enjoy and please review.


End file.
